When Sparks Fly
by McGee2.0
Summary: McGee and Abby become close after McGee invites Abby to a party during a case. But will the case tear them apart?
1. Cases and Invites

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy my first piece of writing please comment if you think something else could be added and I'll see about putting it in also let me know what you think overall. I know this first chapter is short and has not much McAbby but the next one will be longer and their will be a whole chapter for McAbby so don't worry.**

**When Sparks Fly**

Cases and invites

It was eight o'clock yet again the team were working late on the latest case, a bloody murder in an abandoned phyceatric hospital, Private Lenard Richards had been found by two kids who had got into the hospital. Richard's had died two days previous from multiple gunshot and stab wounds. McGee was sitting at his desk typing away on his computer to find out weather or not the asylum had been connected with any military patients when Gibbs entered.

"McGee anything on the Hospital?"

"Uh yer boss place was owned by the armed forces to treat post traumatic stress patients but was closed after budget cuts" McGee quickly finished

"And what about Richards?"

"You want me to check his background boss?"

Gibbs looked impatiently at McGee "No I want you to hop on one foot and slap yourself in the face McGee what do you think!"

"Of-of course you did boss sorry musta slipped my mind" McGee said his ears turning pink he returned to gazing and typing on his computer. Five minutes later McGee's head reappeared above his computer screen.

"Private Richards was single, an only child and his only living relative is his father in Washington D.C, an ex-marine. Richards had a fairly clean criminal record a couple of speeding fines and unpaid parking tickets but nothing to serious. He spent two tours in Iraq with 8th Marine division. A week before getting sent home his patrol was heavily attacked by what were meant to be "friendly" Iraqi soldiers five men killed and three severely wounded Private Richards saved one of the three but the attack seems to have pushed him over the edge and he was sent straight home after being diagnosed with post traumatic stress and sent to the hospital where his body was found he was discharged a week before the hospital closed."

"Good work McGee. Go see if Abby's got the finger print analysis from the body."

"Right boss." McGee replied secretly thanking him for letting him finally see Abby he had something to ask her, but Gibbs had kept him at his desk finding out things about Richards and the Asylum. The elevator doors opened and the familiar sound of incomprehensible music blaring out hit McGee's ear drums. He walked into Abby's lab but couldn't see her, so he walked over to the stereo and turned it off that usually got her to appear.

"McGeeeee why did you turn my music off? It was just getting to the good part" she asked with a child like voice.

"Sorry Abs, Gibbs wants to know how you're getting on with the finger print analysis"

"Ah well come in and take a stand" she said pulling him over to the computer screen "I've found a match but something's hinky. The guy who's finger prints are on the body is apparently dead, died last week in fact had a car crash and is now six feet under. So unless Dr Toby Lower has risen from the dead to become a mind munching zombie he's faked his own death making it now very unkind for us to find him. But that's not all there's another set of prints but It hasn't matched any of the data bases I've searched yet" She said bouncing on her platforms.

"Ah right I'll get started on searching for any connection between Lower and Richards, his relatives and friends. And hurry up with the other set Gibbs wants' to know who they belong to stat." McGee lingered for a while wondering if he should really ask her, he'd been waiting all day and it seemed pointless not to try so he took a deep breath and swallowed.

His tone of voice changed back to being soft and kind "Hey Abs what you doing this Saturday night coming up?"

Abby looked at him questioningly then replied "nothing I suppose just sitting in watching T.V"

"Well I got invited to my old roomies Guy Fawkes Night party and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with me?" he asked with a pleading look.

"What's a Guy Fawkes Night party? Sounds hinky" she asked with a confused look. At that moment Ducky walked in with an evidence bag.

"Ah Guido Fawkes the man who on November 5th 1605 tried blowing up the houses of parliament with 36 barrels of gunpowder in an attempt to kill king James I. Unfortunately the poor chap was discovered and was tortured, hung, drawn and quartered. Yes very nasty business a martyr to his catholic religion indeed. In celebration for his failed attempt dummy Guys are made and then put on bonfires and fireworks are let off like your 4th of July. But Guy Fawkes Night is a British celebration how do you know about it Tim?" asked Ducky going into as much detail as possible, typical of him.

"I don't. My roomie was British though so Abs will you come" he said turning to Abby with slightly pink ears.

Abby had always loved the way McGee could be read like a book, his cute little way of showing he was embarrassed by the fact his ears turned pink always made her smile. "Sure McGee if it sounds like there's fire and explosions there I'll go with you" she said hugging him with a smile then turning to Ducky "So Ducky wotcha got for me?"

"Bullets. Yes I found them lodged in his shoulder blade and pelvis. There to go with your collection of the ones found scattered around the room and in the street." With that both McGee and Ducky left. McGee walked into the bullpen smiling when Tony walked in and shouted.

"What's up with you McGeek why you are so happy?"

He was completely coved in dust and plaster. Ziva walked in behind him smirking

"Tony you look white as a goat"

"Ghost! Ziva it's white as a Ghost! And so would you if you had just had to crawl across that floor and into the air vents looking for bullets and a knife I mean look at my $270 Enrico Piaceri's their ruined! Its okay babies daddy'll take you home and clean you up good" he said as if talking to a child. He jolted forwards as Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"First sign of madness, talking to your shoes Dinozzo. What did you find?"

"A knife covered in blood buried under all the rubble in the corned looks like the one used on Richards sent it up to Abby for confirmation and prints boss" he said rubbing the back of his head. Gibbs took a look at the clock then turned to the rest of the team.

"Good well its late you'd all better go home and get some rest. I want an early start tomorrow six o'clock sharp. God help you if you're late" Gibbs walked back to his desk and sat resting on his elbow thinking as he usually did at the start of most cases.


	2. Teasing and the Weak

Teasing and the Weak 

McGee tossed one way then the other then slammed his head on the pillow. It was the most annoying sound he'd ever heard he was seriously thinking about throwing it across the room or maybe he could just shoot the damn thing. 'Why had he set it so early, he wanted an early start but why hadn't he set it at half past it was still dark out'. Finally throwing the covers off, hitting the off button, standing up and saying "Damn thing gotta get something less annoying" he woke up and walked to the shower half hour later he walked out the apartment into the cool early morning air. Mist was just clearing, leaving dew behind on the grass, birds were chirping their early morning songs and the sun was only just staring to rise. He got into his car and drove in silence. Walking into the bullpen he noticed Gibbs sitting at his desk exactly how he was when they had all left last night.

"McGee your early I said six not five. Why so early?" Gibbs asked

"Want to start my searches on Dr Lower's connection with Richards and his close family and friends so we can find him."

"Well I'm going for a coffee" and with that Gibbs left.

Now McGee was on his own, that was how he liked he could always concentrate better then, no Tony winding up Ziva, no Ziva fighting Tony and no Ziva and Tony winding him up. The only lights on were at McGee and Gibbs desk the main lights were dimmed and the sun was casting the room in a peachy early morning light, he began typing and within ten minutes he had found out that; Dr Lower had previously been treating Richards and had been the one to Discharge him. Also that Lower had a brother in Baltimore who was a civilian doctor and both his parents lived in Florida and were retired funeral directors. This could explain how he had managed to fake his own death but the question now was why. McGee started checking Lowers bank accounts when Abby walked in.

"Hey McGee wotcha dooin" she asked sweetly sitting on the corner of his desk. This had been the real reason he had come in earlier than usual he knew Abby would come in extra early if she had important evidence for a case to process.

"Hey Abs nothing much just going through Lower's profile" he said looking up from his screen and noticing what she was wearing. She had her short black mini skirt, black tank top with a large spider web printed on it and her black platforms with small pink bows running up the back of them on, her hair was tied in her famous pigtails and she was wearing her bright red lipstick he had always loved her dress sense and he especially loved today's outfit in particular her mini skirt, it cut off a quarter of the way down her thigh and showed her beautiful shapely legs off perfectly. Abby caught McGee staring at her.

"McGee, earth to Timmy come back to us Major Tim." She said waving her hand in front of his eyes he snapped back from his fantasy and instantly his ears turned pink.

"Huh what" he exclaimed dumbly.

"McGeeeee! You were playing Scuito Dress Up weren't you!" she said holding back her laughter. With this Tim's face exploded into a shade of pink.

"No….No I was just thinking how lovely you looked" he replied desperately hoping she would believe this and forget about his fantasies.

"Flattery won't get you out of this one McGee" she said with a wicked grin standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips.

"But I wasn't doing anything; I can't help it if your hot in what you're wear. Damn it!" he said slapping his forehead, that was it; he hadn't meant to say it the words just slipped out of his mouth although they were true. McGee looked at Abby worrying what she would do now, then Abby narrowed her eyes seductively and lent over McGee's desk so that her lips were an inch away from his, she opened her mouth and tilted her head as if she was about to kiss him and McGee did the same.

"Just you wait" she whispered seductively "until I tell Gibb's what you've been getting up to inside your mind!" she said laughing wickedly

"No! No! Abby you can't Gibbs'll kill me, you know he treats you like his daughter" McGee replied panicking.

"Tisk tisk tisk. Wishing we didn't have them fantasies now aren't we" she said laughing at McGee's despair. At that moment Gibbs walked in sipping his early morning coffee.

"Hey Gibbs. Guess What McGee did" she said in her innocent child like voice. McGee felt himself tense up his heart had just shot up to his throat and began pounding at it like a jack hammer he looked at Abby and shook his head slightly, his eyes begging her not to tell.

"Hey Abs and you know I hate guessing games"

"Well McGee was sitting there when I came in and we were talking and I noticed….he had forgot to tell me what time he would pick me up tomorrow"

"Picking you up for what?" Gibbs asked his eyebrows rose.

"The party he invited me to"

McGee's stomach had unclenched itself and he let out an unheard sigh of relief before turning to Abby.

"Sorry Abs pick you up tomorrow around sixish" he mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her and she pulled him into a huge Abby hug and whispered.

"You owe me a large Caff Pow McGee" grinning widely she bounced on her platforms to the elevator, McGee watched her every step with love. Gibbs walked behind him to see what he was staring at, realising it was Abby he slapped the back of his head harder than usual and walked up to the director's office. Rubbing his head McGee restarted his search for Lower's bank accounts finally he found them and what he discovered instantly made him realise the reason Lower had faked his own death. He was heavily in debt, quite spectacularly in debt actually. But how and why he had got into dept was a mystery. He was paid enough to live quit comfortably. At this point Ziva walked in.

"Hey McGee what are you doing here so early?"

"Hey Ziva, oh I came in to get an early start on my searches how come you're in early" McGee replied not looking up or stopping his typing.

"Oh when Gibb's asks us to come in early I always make sure I'm fifteen minutes earlier than he wants us to be that way I avoid the" she mimicked Gibb's slapping her on the back of the head. Tim smiled to himself then carried on checking out Lower's profile.

The digital clock on the wall read five past six and yet still no sign of Tony. Gibb's was sitting at his desk he looked up to the clock, then at the door and finally at Tony's desk, still no Tony he looked back down at the files McGee had handed him earlier. Just as Gibb's turned the page Tony sneaked into the bullpen but before he got to his desk Gibb's shouted with out looking up from the file.

"Dinozzo your late care to explain!" Gibb's got up and walked behind Tony.

"Well boss….traffic was heavy an- umpf" Gibb's slapped Tony round the back of the head.

"Get up earlier. Gear up we're off to meet Aron Lower!"

They arrived outside Aron's house. Gibb's walked up to the door and knocked, the door opened and a five foot nine man wearing a white doctor's coat and glasses stood there.

"Hello how can I help?" the man asked

"Aron Lower?" replied Gibbs

"Yes what's wrong?"

"NCIS we're here about your brother Toby" Gibbs said producing his I.D

"I don't understand my brother was killed last week in a car crash it was an accident what are you guys involved for?" Aron asked. Panic and confusion spreading across his face.

"Well may we come in first?" Aron gulped but allowed Gibbs and the team in.

"Can we make this quick I have to be at work soon?" he said leading them to the living room. The house was very clean and tidy all the décor seemed to be modern.

"Dr Lower I'm afraid one of your brother's patients Private Lenard Richards was found murdered at the phyceatric hospital he was treated at, and your brothers prints appear to be on his body and a knife we found at the scene. Now Private Richards had only been dead for two days before we found him and your brother had apparently been dead three days at that point so do you care to tell me how your brothers prints are at the scene of the crime. Bearing in mind if you lie to me you will be prosecuted for perverting the course of justice." Gibbs could tell Aron was weak he may have been able to help his brother fake his own death but Aron Lower would not take the fall for a murder his brother did or didn't do. Gibbs gave Aron a piercing stare and said. "Well what about it?"

"Okay, okay, yes I did help my brother stage his own death but I mean he was under a lot of stress and well he was in huge debt not only with the bank but with loan sharks and some men he gambled with. They were threatening to kill him but I don't think my brother could murder anyone especially not one of his own patients" Aron broke easier than even Gibbs had expected

"And why do you believe that Aron?"

"well he always said he felt sorry for the men he treated, said they had risked everything for their country only to be brought back broken and unable to live their lives properly with out some sort of small trauma lurking deep inside them he even went to check on his discharged patients without need, to see how they were doing he carried that on even after he faked his death. Look bottom line my brother may have been a gambler but he lived for his job said there was no other job he could possibly ever want." Gibbs's cell rang and he stood up and walked to the hallway to take it.

"Gibbs" came the gruff voice

"Hey Gibbs its Abby, I got something for you"

"Go ahead"

"Well the knife Tony found did have Lenard Richards blood on it and did have Toby Lower's finger prints to, but like the body there's another set of prints their the same one's I found on the body the one's I couldn't trace. However you know now when tourists come into the country they have to have their finger prints scanned along with their passport well I found a match from that data base the prints belong to one Mossell Faied he was a solider on the Iraqi side and was part of the attack on Private Lenard Richards patrol looks like he may have come back to finish the job."

"WHAT! That's insane why would he go to all the trouble!"

"I don't know Gibbs being a soldier makes you do strange things, I mean take you and your boa-" Gibbs cut the call and walked back into the room.

"Looks like you could be right Aron but you need to tell me where your brother is"

"Of course I'll take you down to him" Aron said getting up and leading the team to the basement. "Toby! Toby! It's me I've brought some help but you need to do what they say okay" Toby emerged from behind a stack of boxes.

"Wh-who are they?" he stepped out and pointed to the team

"We're NCIS we're here to help you" Gibbs replied gently

"COPS! YOU BROUGHT NAVY COPS TO HELP ME!" Toby screamed picking up a near by knife and holding it to his neck. "Stay back or I'll do it! I'll spill my blood all over this god damn floor! Now stay back!"

"Whow! Whow! Whow! okay calm down, don't worry we're not here to arrest you we just want to question you but you need to come with us to be helped." McGee softly said holding his hands up and slowly walking towards Toby the team looked at McGee shocked to see he had taken over from Gibbs.

"Stay back I mean it I'll do it!" Toby said slightly drawing blood McGee Stopped and took out his gun and handcuffs and placed them on the floor

"There you go Toby see not here to arrest you just to help" the room was quite only Toby's short sharp breathing could be heard McGee took two more steps closer when Toby suddenly pointed the knife at McGee. Ziva, Tony and Gibbs all drew their weapons and pointed them at Toby, he stood frozen. "Come on Toby don't do this we want to help we want to catch Lenard's real killer we know you wouldn't do it and I know you won't stab me" said McGee. Taking another step he took Toby's arm and removing and tossing away the knife he led him up the stairs and to the car. The ride back was silent except for the occasional whimper from Toby. Finally they reached the yard and brought Lower into the interrogation room. The team stood on the other side of the screen watching him. he sat with his head in his hands silently sobbing then Gibbs walked out of their room and into the interrogation room. Both Ziva and Tony now turned to McGee.

"So Probie Wan Kenobi how come you suddenly became the calming type to bring in a knife wheedling suspect?"

"Well I saw the fear in his eye and I knew he wouldn't do anything. If he was going to kill himself he wouldn't have faked his own death and if he was going to stab me he would have done it before drawing his own blood."

"OO ERR! McHero uses brain over brawn to once again save the day! But yano Gibb's is gonna kill you for taking over from him" Tony said in a dramatic narrative voice, patting McGee on the back before turning back to the interrogation. McGee smiled to himself 'Tony had complimented him for the first time in ages, he knew the world was to end Tony never complimented him' he joked inside his head 'but wait Gibbs is gonna kill me damn it can't I get away with any thing' he thought nervously turning to watch the interrogation as well.

"So do you care to explain why your prints were on Private Lenard Richard's body and the knife he was stabbed with" Gibbs asked giving Lower what Tony called The Atomic Glare he gave all suspects in interrogation.

"Well I visit my discharged patients. Most of them don't know I was apparently killed so I visit to see how their doing and help them if they need it. Well I was visiting Private Richards and we was walking down to have lunch in a café and by chance we were passing the hospital he was treated at, when out of nowhere this guy steps out of a car pointing a pistol at us, he opened fire and hit Private Richards several times"

"Then what?"

"Well I dragged Richards into the hospital through a broken boarded up window I laid him down and tried plugging his wounds with my hand when the guy came in and clubbed me with the pistol. I was knocked out. Next thing I remember is waking up next to Richards, seeing he was pretty busted up I looked to see if he was alive but he had no pulse and wasn't breathing so I…. I didn't know what I was doing I just picked up the knife that was in him and buried it in the corner and I-I just left." Lower broke down

"Do you remember the colour and type of the car, what its registration was?"

"Yer a black dodge MAGNUM SRT-8 with Virginia plates I can't really remember the registration but I think it was WMA-12L"

Gibbs re-entered their room as they watched Toby be taken off to a custody cell.

"McGee! My office please, a word, now!" Gibbs Barked grabbing his coffee and walking from the room McGee gulped 'now he was for it Gibbs had shouted his name, showing anger yet why had he said please surly if he was angry he wouldn't have said please' it confused him but none the less he jogged to catch up with Gibbs. The doors closed with the usual ding and Gibbs pressed one, half way up he flicked the switch and the familiar emergency blue lighting flick on.

"Boss I'm sorry I know it was stu-" McGee began to apologise

"Sorry? Sorry for what McGee? For taking over a dangerous situation! For putting yourself and the suspect at risk! or sorry for helping calmly disarm the suspect with out a struggle, using your judgement to defuse the situation and showing me that you are not just a geek with a gun" Gibbs was smiling now. 'Gibb's smiling at something he McGee had done something that for once had not involved him embarrassing himself. Now it was for sure, soon the four horsemen of the apocalypse would be running a mock'

"Well done today McGee just tell me next time you play hero, now go see Abby and give her a hand if not both of you can go home early and restart things Monday." Gibbs said re-engaging the lift and getting off McGee pressed ground he had remembered he owed Abby a Large Caff Pow.

When the lift doors opened and he walked into Abby's lab he was almost knocked over by a flying hugging Abby. "Oh McGee Don't you ever scare me like that again only Tony, Ziva and Gibb's are allowed to take on knife wheedling Suspects, especially seeing as they didn't invite me to a party tomorrow" she muffled into his shoulder squeezing the life out of him "so ya got my Caff Pow McGee or do I have to tell Gibbs about you and your head." She let go smiling "and you know we've both got the weekend off how about you stay round mine tonight saves all the hassle tomorrow?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice

"Yer here you go" he said handing Abby the large Caff Pow " of course I'll stay over if you want me to I'll get my stuff when we clock off, so are you doing anything at all at the moment" he asked looking around as Abby took a long slurp of her Caff Pow.

"No I've just finished everything…. Why?" She asked eyeing him with suspicion "McGeeeee are you wondering if you can play Scuito Dress Up for real in my lab" she said starting to laugh.

"No!….no its just Gibbs said if you were finished and didn't need help with any thing we could both leave early" McGee said his ears turning pink. 'Could she really read his mind?' At this Abby grabbed McGee's hand and ran charging to the elevator.

"McGee why didn't you say so, we're outa here!" she screamed excitedly running through the bull pen shouting a quick goodbye to everyone.

"What just happened?" said Tony

"I don't know maybe Abby's labs on fire." Ziva replied just as shocked

"So why was she yelling goodbye instead of help? Ahhh maybe McGeek asked her for a quickie! Wait ago probie umpf!"

"Or maybe I let her and McGee off early Dinozzo ever think of that" Gibbs said slapping Tony's head

"Hey! How come the two lab rats get off early" Tony said indignantly. Gibbs glared at Tony and he immediately backed down and carried on working.

**Authors Note: thanks for the reviews on the first chapter please keep on reviewing. Well I told you the next chapter would be longer even if there was only a little McAbby but don't worry the next chapter will be devoted to them so stick with the story McAbby lovers. **


	3. Black Roses and Black Hair

Black Roses and Black Hair

They charged into the parking lot, drawing a glare from the security guard. Abby was still bouncing with joy that she and McGee had gotten off early, meaning they could now spend more time together. "Hey McGee do you mind if I tag along with you to your apartment to get your stuff? Only I left my car at home and took the bus to work this morning" she asked clinging to his arm and looking up at him with puppy eye's.

"Sure Abs no problem just promise to keep you hands to yourself this time" he said smiling and wrapping his arm round her. They drove to McGee's flat talking about the case and how weird it was that someone from Iraq would come all the way to America to kill a marine, while Abby slurped away at her Caff Pow.

"Hey McGee you ever though of turning Goth?"

"Once or twice I have" he replied looking at her "but I never wanted to dye my hair and get piercings it would just seem to weird."

"And just what's that suppose to mean?" she said raising her eye brows "besides McGee you got a tat for me, even if it was just on your butt cheek" she smirked

"Oh Ho. You obviously don't know about the new one I got." he said smiling proudly

"What! No way you gotta show me come on McGeeeee pleeeassse!" she begged

"And what if I don't want to" he replied with a sly smile

"If you do I'll make it worth you while" she replied seductively McGee gulped and his face turned pink again.

"Okay maybe later then" he said his voice slightly higher than normal and sweat peeping through his pours. Abby loved the way she could always win an argument with Tim by using her seductive voice. They pulled up outside his apartment and Abby darted out pulling McGee up the stairs two at a time she took his key from his pocket, jammed it in the lock and burst into his flat. The scent of McGee hit her nose and she breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet smell she had always loved that smell the smell of her soul mate. She walked over to his type writer and started tapping the keys she had loved his passion for antique junk. 'Who else would use an old fashion typewriter to write a novel based on a life of fantasy which her and McGee partly lived in real life no one, no one except her Timmy' she thought smiling.

"Hey what happened to keeping our hands to ourselves, remember the last time you played with that" McGee said panting from his run up the stair

"Yer it ended up in pieces, sorry Timmy" she said walking over to his computer and restarting the game he had played last. McGee walked into his bedroom and started putting clothes into his back pack. While he was away Abby darted to a part worn MIT t-shirt, which Tim had put on and taken off this morning in his semi conscious rush to get ready. She put it to her face and inhaled deeply before folding it, putting it in her coat pocket and continuing with playing on Tim's computer. Tim walked back into the room watching Abby twist and turn with the image on the Screen.

"We all ready to go now Abs"

"Yer sure" she hit pause and shut the computer down before turning to Tim and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For the backrub you're giving me when we get to mine" she giggled. McGee rolled his eyes and locked the apartment door. The drive to Abby's was full of teasing about McGee's new tat and the fact he was to scared to admit he wanted to play Scuito Dress Up for real.

"McGee what due want to do when we get to mine, apart from show me your new tat and give me a backrub"

"Um…. Don't know up to you how about we grab a Caff Pow, some Chocolate and Popcorn and watch a movie?"

"Oooo….good one McGee let's watch The Corpse Bride I haven't watch that for two days now!" she giggled. They reached her drive and she opened the door McGee walked in and took in her unique décor the walls were painted black, the floor was red and her furniture was a mix of black, red and white 'classic Abby' he thought to himself walking in and dumping his stuff in the living room and walking to the kitchen to help Abby get the food ready for the film. She was just getting two large Caff Pow's out her fridge when McGee said.

"You keep large cups of Caff Pow in your fridge? What you got in there a Caff Pow shop or something?" he smiled walking over to her and smiling even bigger seeing he wasn't far wrong, the whole fridge with exception from the top shelf was full of Caff Pow cups.

"Well yer McGee don't you" she said looking confused as to what was wrong. "Can you put the corn in the microwave while I get the chocolate and film?" She said reaching up to the cupboard then walking into the living room, three minutes later McGee walked in with a bowl of popcorn and settled down on the couch.

"Hump, Hmmm" Abby coughed

"What's wrong?"

"Forgetting something McGee?"

"Nope at least I don't think I am" McGee said looking confused.

Abby took her top off and leaned forwards. McGee sat up a little straighter and gulped "my backrub McGee come on" she said grabbing McGee's hands and placing them on her shoulders. His hands were soft and soothing as he rubbed all the caffeinated tension out of her. Her porcelain skin was soft and smooth to Timmy hands. After feeling that she was completely relaxed she pulled her top back on and turned to McGee giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "Well McGee lets see your tat" she begged pulling at his arm. He unbuttoned his top and there it was a black rose with barbed wire snaked around its stem on his left pec just over were his heart was.

"I got it to remind me of you" he said turning pink again.

"Awww Timmy" she cried pulling him into a hug then pulling away and slapping his tat.

"Hey ow! That hurt what was that for?" he said reeling back.

"For good luck I do it to everyone who gets a tat I did it to your butt to remember and Kat-"

"Kate had a tat on her butt! Aw wait till Dinozzo hears about this" he laughed.

"No you can't! I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, please McGee" she looked at him with a pout and desperation filling her eyes.

"Aw all right I can't go upsetting you"

"Thanks" she gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying back on him and resting her head on his chest to watch the film with her box of chocolate. "wanna chocolate?"

Tim thought for a while then remembered there one thing that unites all women be they Gina Marie, a crazy ninja assassin or Goth chick and that was the love of chocolate. "urm no thanks abs I'm good with the popcorn at the moment thanks."

After an hour McGee could hear the sound of deep heavy breathing and realised Abby was asleep. He knew this would happen she never could watch a full film with out falling asleep. He sat there looking down adoring her sleeping form, he could smell her gunpowder and cordite scent and her shampoo, this week it was melon last week it was strawberries. He to could feel his eyes drooping from the warmth her body was giving off, he had had a hard day an early morning followed by a long drive followed by taking down a knife wheedling suspect, he hadn't said it at the time but he had nearly wet his pants in reality he was thankful he didn't he would hear no end of it from Tony if he had, but hadn't it been Tony who told him he wet his pants when he first shot a guy. Slowly but surly McGee drifted off with Abby to sleep.

He was woken by the smell of fried egg and bacon, with no Abby in sight he guessed it was her cooking it. Stretching and rubbing the sleep out his eyes he walked into the kitchen. "Morning Abs, what time is it" he said part way through a yawn.

"Morning McGee, it's ten past nine. There you go" she said handing him a plate of egg, crispy bacon and toast. McGee tucked into the breakfast she had made he was starving seeing as all he had to eat last night was some chocolate and popcorn. "So what do you fancy doing to day before the party?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea; what ever you want to do it's up to you" he said with a mouthful of toast.

"How about some shopping?" she replied after a while.

"Sure okay" he said as the both of them finished.

"Well I'm going to get a shower, fancy coming for a scrub down with me" Abby winked at McGee. 'Was she joking or being serious. What if she was joking he'd look like a fool following her and she'd definitely tell Tony he'd fallen for her joke. But then again what if she wasn't joking!' he decided to play it safe and stay where he was. Ten minutes later she re-entered the room.

"Aw Mcgeeeee I missed you in there why didn't you come?" she let out a sigh "your loss maybe next time" she said giggling as he slapped his forehead wishing he'd have taken the chance and gone. Another ten minutes later and McGee appeared dressed and ready to go. "How about we take my car for today and get a cab to the party?" Abby asked.

Not wishing to upset her he went along with it even though he wasn't totally keen about being driven around in a Hurst but if it kept Abby happy he felt he could make the sacrifice. They arrived at the mall and began looking around the shops; Abby took McGee into her favourite cloths shop The Devil's View, instantly he could tell why this was her favourite every single piece of clothing was black and either had blood, skulls, spider webs, white stripes or chains on it. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him to a shirt she most definitely loved. It was a black button up short sleeve shirt, the sleeves had black silky chevrons of a gunnery sergeant on it with a red skull that had a knife sticking through it, at the tip of the chevron, the same skull had been enlarged and printed on the left pocket and chains went horizontally across the buttons. Abby grabbed the shirt and tried it on.

"What do you think McGee?"

His mouth opened slightly the shirt fitted her perfectly and came in slightly at the waist showing her perfect curvy body, "it-it looks spectacular on you" he said staring

"McGeeeee" Abby blushed her cheeks turning slightly rosy "do you think I should get it?"

"Yer sure, it goes great on you"

Abby brought the shirt as well as a matching mini skirt and they walked out the shop. She linked her arm through McGee's and held his hand "you know McGee sometimes I love you"

"I know Abs, I know" he said squeezing her hand. They were just walking out of a game shop, Tim heavily laden with stuff that he and Abby had brought when he noticed a beautiful necklace in a jeweller's store; he knew Abby would love it especially because she had lost the necklace the nuns had given her when the marshal taking her to court had tried to kill her. As it was one o'clock Tim had an idea how to get the necklace with out Abby knowing and to surprise her with it.

"Hey Abs I'm starting to get hungry do you mind ordering something from McDonald's for us? I'll catch up to you I got to use the restroom first."

"Sure McGee what do you want?"

"Um….bag of fries and a cheese burger please" as soon as he was sure she was out of sight he darted into the store and to the desk where a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes was serving.

"Um excuse me do you mind if I could see that necklace in the window please" he said pointing at it.

"Of course sir." The girl walked from behind the counter to the window and opened the case picking out the necklace and handing it to McGee. It was perfect for Abby a large silver crucifix with Christ on it, it was beautifully detailed and where the heart would be there was a small heart shaped Sapphire gleaming like a heart shaped drop of blood, on the back the words ' For Those we Love we make the Sacrifice' were engraved.

"How much does this cost" McGee asked.

"Um $499 sir" the girl replied McGee raised an eye brow and muttered under his breath.

"Well if it makes Abby happy it'll be worth it. I'll take it please." the girl took the necklace and put it in a black rectangle box with a red ribbon around it. McGee put the necklace in his pocket and darted out the store and over to McDonalds were Abby was sitting waiting for him.

"You took your time I was worried you'd ditched me." She laughed

"Sorry Abs there was a queue" he said diving into his fries "so you think we should head home, relax a bit then start getting ready for tonight?"

"Yer we've got enough stuff" she said looking at the mountain of bags they had collected and grinned. They finished their food, packed the bags onto Tim like a pack mule and left for the Hurst. Struggling with all the bags, Abby offered Tim a hand but like a gentleman he refused and carried on, finally dumping everything in the back of the Hurst they left for home.

"So what you planning on wearing tonight?" McGee asked

"Ah now's your chance to play Scuito Dress Up." she giggled "I thought I'd let you help me decide on what to wear, seeing as I've never been to a Guy Fawkes Night party and I don't know what to expect."

McGee laughed "To tell you the truth Abs, I've never been to one either guess it's both out first time maybe you could dress me as well?"

"Really oo hinky shoulda brought some more black clothes for you"

"On second thoughts maybe I'd better just dress you"

"No way McGee! You dress me I dress you. That's the way it is" she said smiling and folding her arms.

"Fine I'll dress a little of you if you dress a little of me. That's fair meet each other half way."

"Well alright then" she replied with a wicked grin. They unloaded the car and crashed out on the couch.

"So what's on the box?" Tim asked pulling Abby under his arm.

"I don't know. Hey wait there's a programme on forensic science" she replied settling down with Tim and flicking the channel over. They sat watching the program occasionally Abby would explain in detail a procedure to Tim. Although she'd never admit it, Abby loved laying like this with Tim. Listening to his soft breathing and heart beating in unison with her own it calmed her, even more than Gibb's fatherly hug's it was a sensation that no other man in the world could give to her. The feeling of being safe, warm, comfortable and most of all loved. It reminded her of back when she was dating McGee. He would come round at the click of her fingers if she needed company or had had a bad day or a nightmare or sometimes he would come at his own pleasure just to see her. They would lay there all night like they were now just enjoying each others company. Although she had been the one to break it off with him she regretted it and wished they were back together.

"McGee" she said looking up at him "don't ever leave me"

"Don't worry Abs I'm right here and won't be going anywhere" he replied looking down at her. She lent up and pecked his cheek.

The program finished and Abby got up "right McGee time for us to get dressed" she said with a sinister grin, pulling him up and leading him to the bathroom.

"Come on McGee you promised you'd let me."

"Yes but I said I'd let you dress me not…. not let you do this"

"Aw come on it'll be out by Monday"

"Yer but h-Ahhhhhhow!"

"There you go McGee all you had to do was lean over the sink" she said sweetly holding his head still "now stay still."

"Thanks Abs for the persuasion but I think I could have bent over myself."

"Don't worry McGee all you needed was a kick in the pants….or a pull of the hair" she giggled.

"Abs you sure about this? I mean if Tony see's" he shuddered at the thought of all the insults Tony could throw at him from this.

"Totally Tim I do it all the time" she said allowing him to straighten up and look in the mirror.

"Well if you sure" he said anxiously touching his hair. She had pulled him into the bathroom forced his head over the sink and dyed his hair jet black like her own. And was now giggling at the new black haired McGee.

"Completely you can wash it out with shampoo tomorrow McGee. Now you get your clothes on and we'll do me next" she said kissing his cheek as she walked out.

"Actually while I'm getting ready you might as well do the same my idea is less….physical. I'll ring for the cab to." he said rubbing the part were Abby had pulled his hair to get him do bend over. Ten minutes later he walked into her room her back was facing him so he called "Abby I need you to close your eye's for my one"

"Close my eye's what for?" she asked turning round with a confused and seductive look on her face.

"You'll see now close them" she turned back around and closed her eye's

"McGee this sounds hinky. If you do anything bad I will kill you with out a trace." She said raising her finger.

Tim took the necklace out his pocket, walked towards Abby, placed it round her neck and began fastening it. Feeling something heavy around her neck she opened her eyes and looked down at the cross it was beautiful and made her eyes glisten with joy. Turning round, flying at McGee and knocking him to the ground with a bone crunching hug, she placed her lips over his soft lips. McGee lay there shocked at what was happening then realising it wasn't a fantasy, he returned her kiss with just as much passion. After what felt like a lifetime they broke apart breathing heavily both breathless from each others passion that kiss had just held. Tim was first to break the silence.

"I take it you like it then" he smiled pulling her to her feet and into a hug

"Like it, Timmy I love it!" she replied looking down at it then pecking him on the lips. Tim grabbed her hand, walked her to the cab and they left for the party.

**Author's Note: Ah there we go McAbbyness. Well hope you enjoyed that there'll be more in the next chapter however it may take longer to publish that one as I'm having computer troubles and trouble with fitting writing in with my time table now I'm back at school. I've just allowed anonymous reviews so if you read this but don't have an account but would like to review please do. More reviews please as well I need to know what you guys think out there. **


	4. Guys and Nightmares

Guys and Nightmares 

The first site that greeted them as they stepped out the cab was a bizarre one. A man slumped on the porch floor wearing a tatty black hat, torn black pants, scuffed up shoes, dusty old waistcoat and a ripped long sleeve shirt. He had a cardboard sign round his neck with 'Cent For The Guy' written in black marker. As McGee and Abby walked closer they noticed the man seemed to be covered in blood, they ran to him 'how could Alan miss him on his way in' Tim thought. Abby knelt down beside him and shook him, his head rolled of and hit the floor with a thud, she jumped back and threw her head back laughing McGee had closed his eyes but at the sound of Abby laughing re-opened them the man seemed to be stuffed full of straw, quickly grabbing the head and looking at it he began laughing to. It was a painted straw filled sack with a wig on it.

"I'm glad I came McGee. That is the most hinkyest thing I have ever seen" Abby said regaining control of herself.

"Ello can I hel- Timmee me old mate howya' doin son! Mate what as 'appened to your 'air!" the door opened and a strong east London accent shot at Tim.

"Smithy! You haven't changed a bit" Tim replied shaking his hand. "Oh Abby this is Alan Smith my old roomy. Alan this is Abby Scuito she's a forensic scientist at the place I work. She would be the reason for the hair" Tim laughed

"Ello my lovely call me Smithy everyone does. Core good job getting 'im to change his 'air we 'ad trouble getting him to change his style of clothes at MIT. And core Tim nice bitta crumpet their mate." Smithy replied kissing Abby's cheek and winking at Tim.

"Crumpet? What's crumpet?" Abby whispered to McGee as they walked in.

"I'll explain later Abs" McGee replied with a smile. They walked through the house and out into the yard, suddenly standing still with their mouths open.

"Whow!" they both gasped seeing the ten foot high pile of wood and junk.

"Uh….smithy is that the bonfire?"

"What. Oh yer mate good init"

"You sure the fire chief's are going to like this?"

"Duno mate. To be honest I can't see the 'arm it'll do. Back in England we 'ad bigger one's than that." He laughed handing Tim a beer. Abby began laughing.

"I love his accent it's so funny" she said taking hold of Tim's hand as they walked and talked to all of Tim's old MIT friends. They were just finishing ungluing their jaws shut from the sticky toffee apples and sticky toffee slabs when smithy called over to them.

"Ay Tim, Abby fancy 'avin a go of bobbing for apples"

"Oooo. Like on Halloween yer sure smithy but I get to go against Timmy" Abby said bouncing over to the crowd huddled around the tank. Tim and Abby's hands were tied behind their back and they dunked their heads. After a while of head bumping with Abby and the side of the tank Tim got his teeth into an apple for some reason the apple felt heavier than normal apples none the less he lifted his head as he lifted it water covered his eyes but he could make the outline of a face inches from his own, as things became clearer he could see jet black hair in pigtails 'no way! how could she have beat me. I didn't feel her lift her head' McGee thought as the water dripped off his eyes he realised they had got the same apple. Abby looked just as surprised they knelt there staring for a while then got to their feet still biting the apple.

"Let go McGee I wana win" Abby mumbled

"No I wana win for a change" he mumbled back. Abby looked him in the eye, her eyes full of want and innocents, pleading like a puppy does for food. How could he refuse those beautiful green orbs he let go immediately Abby started bouncing up and down.

"I won! I won! I beat Tiiimm" she teased

"Yer alright" McGee replied putting his arm round her waist and pulling her close to him. They talked to some more of Tim's old friends as darkness fell. The Guy was brought from the porch and placed on the bonfire. Smithy's children and family cheered as it came past and the bonfire was set alight. As a treat for the couples who came, Smithy put a few love songs on to dance to.

"Do you want to dance?" McGee said softly, offering his hand to Abby who was sitting at the time. She took his hand and he wrapped her into a dancing embrace. They slowly danced around the yard holding each other close. McGee looked into Abby's face, she couldn't have looked any more beautiful the flickering light off the bonfire lit her face up so perfectly and defined the facial features he adored, her majestic green orbs, soft black pigtailed hair and tender lips. They stared deeply at each other as their lips began to grow closer and closer, finally meeting and locking on to each other for the longest kiss they had ever had to them there was no crowd, there was no music, there was only the two of them and the gentle warmth of the bonfire. They broke apart begging for oxygen, as the song finished. As they stood holding each other a firework went up and so began the display. Abby looked over at Tim while he was watching the display his face was lit up in different colours blue, red, white, green each one lighting him up to reveal his features to her then fading 'his new black hair suited him' she thought smiling to herself. She rested her head on his shoulder and turned back to watching the display.

"Night Smithy. see you another time maybe?"

"Yer mate soon hopefully night Tim, night Abby"

"Night Smithy" Abby replied taking hold of McGee's arm. They had opted to walk home instead of take a cab as Abby insisted on a midnight stroll. The stars blinked down upon them and the moon lit their way along the dark streets.

"So Timmy you never told me what crumpet is" McGee smiled at her nervously not sure how Abby would take the news.

"Well…it's…um" McGee stalled wondering how best to put it "Well in England a crumpet is a sweet cake and where Smithy comes from it also refers to a....um….a well a good looking woman" Tim finished quickly. Abby stopped and Tim gulped waiting for the wrath of Abby he new she hated being looked on as an object.

"You no what Tim…. I don't mind being your crumpet" she laughed as McGee let out a sigh of relief.

"So did you like tonight?" Tim said pulling Abby a little closer.

"It was great Timmy; I love Guy Fawkes Night its like Halloween only less latex masks. Say do you want to stay round mine tonight instead of driving all the way back to yours. I think I'd like some company besides Burt tonight." she said looking up at him and grinning mischievously.

"Sure no problem" he replied Smiling broadly as he pulled her closer to keep her warm he could see she was shivering from the cold but trying to hide her shiver from him. They had both always loved midnight walks, the stars the cool night breeze and the silence of the usually busy streets, nothing could be heard except for the distant sound of the odd car or rustle from the bushes as the breeze passed through them. Abby looked up and began star gazing.

"Oooo that one looks like a skull" she said Tim looked up and spotted the congregation of stars spotting the skull Abby was talking about.

"Hey that one looks like Burt" McGee spotted a group of stars that resembled Abby's farting hippo. Abby found it and laughed.

"Those two look like….like the gleam in your eye when Gibbs tells you, you can stay and help me in my lab" she smiled at the two shimmering starts

"And those two there look like the sparkle in you eyes when I bring you a Caff Pow even if you do sometimes blackmail me into getting you one" McGee smiled.

Eventually they reached Abby's house. "So do you want me to take the couch?" McGee asked.

"No I want you to sleep in my bed Timmy you can take Burt's place" McGee's ears turned pink "Timmy there's nothing to be embarrassed about, we can sleep together especially if one of us brought the other a very beautiful necklace and has dyed his hair black and got a black rose wrapped in barbwire to remember me" she winked

"I'm…I'm not embarrassed" he stuttered

"Oh really so why have your ears turned pink?" she laughed as McGee cupped his hands over his ears.

"That's cheating" he said punching her arm lightly. She replied with a slightly harder punch so he punched her a little bit harder. She screwed her face up not wanting to lose and jumped on top of McGee. The pair started play fighting on the ground giggling. Tim got the upper hand and rolled on top of Abby pinning her arms beside her head "Ha I win" he said smiling.

"Ooo, I love it when you're rough and take control Timmy" she replied seductively raising her head and opening her mouth ready to kiss Tim, McGee bent his head down and was about to place his lips over hers when she raised her hands and flipped him off to the side and they continued wrestling. "Not going to win that easy Timmy. You know me better than that" she teased. "Ooo Tim have you been working out your a lot stronger than the last Tim we did this" she said grabbing hold of his tensed bicep and feeling how solid it was. Tim was glade she had noticed he had been trying hard to get in shape so he could take down suspects and fight Abby easier. Finally exhausted from Abby's energy he caved and let her pin him. "See I always win Timmy" she said innocently

"Okay…okay…you…win" he panted "but I totally had you first half"

"No way! I let you win that was all" she replied bending down and placing her lips on his to stop his comeback. Tim began running his finger along her spine with one hand and through her hair with the other. Then with out warning he flipped himself on top and broke the kiss.

"Ha told you I could win" Tim said quickly placing his lips back to Abby's and entangled his legs with hers. After they could hold their breath no longer they broke apart. Tim scooped Abby off the floor, picked her up in his arms and gave her a quick kiss before walking to the bedroom and placing her on the bed. She sat up and pulled McGee towards her and began unbuttoning his shirt he helped by unbuttoning the bottom buttons he threw the shirt off and Abby's mouth fell open.

"Wow Tim you really have been working out, Tony will be jealous about these " she said rubbing her hand down the washboard abs. Tim grabbed her top and pulled it up over her head whilst Abby unclipped her bra "Ah free at last" Tim dived on top of her and they started a different style of wrestling.

It was now two o'clock in the morning as they lay hugging each other under the covers, Tim rubbing his finger up and down her spin as he often did when they were together. Abby had her head on his chest listening to his steady on time heart beat and his deep and slow breathing. She could feel her eye's drooping and herself drifting off to sleep when Tim broke the silence.

"Hey Abby, does this mean were back together?" he whispered

"McGee…"

"It's okay if you don't want it to get serious I don't mind doing all of this again but I was just wondering"

"Timmy I want us to be together again like before but…" she said resting her chin on his chest and looking up at his face. Tim's face had fallen at the word 'but'.

"But it's just this time I do want us to be serious like proper boyfriend and girlfriend"

McGee's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Abby smiled at the delight this news had brought to him she rested her head back on his chest and began drifting back off to sleep.

_It was cold, uninviting dark and most of all she did not want to be there. The place felt exactly the same as it did when Kate was here only this time things were worse, she had lost the only person that ever brought her happiness, joy and that actually cared about her more than Gibbs did. She walked through the doors to the table where he lay covered over by a white sheet. She stood over him trying to gather the nerve to pull back the sheet and look at the one person she had truly ever loved. She didn't know if she could face it alone but she would have to try, slowly moving her shaking hand towards the top of the sheet. She held her breath as she grabbed hold and began pulling it back. His hair was revealed first still black, then a pale white forehead, followed by two closed eyelids if he wasn't so pale and still, she would have thought he was sleeping how she wished he was and that she could climb in next to him and listen to his heart beat, finally she uncovered his mouth as she took in his face two tears spilled from her eyes. Timothy McGee would never be there to hold her, to comfort her, to make her laugh or to help her ever again. She began shaking violently sobbing._

She sat bolt up right, tears streaming down her face leaving wet black tear tracks from her mascara Tim was sitting next to her looking concerned.

"I woke you up, you were sleep crying and then you star-" Abby flew at him and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him into a bone crunching hug.

"I had a nightmare usually I like nightmares but this one was different you were init and I was in autopsy and there was a table and a she-" Tim placed his finger over her lips to cut her off he could guess the next few words. He began running his hand through Abby's soft black hair gently calming her. After a while the sound of sobs stopped and normal breathing could be heard coming from Abby. He laid her back down and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Don't worry Abs I'm here, nothing will happen to you or me I promise" he said gently kissing her neck. He stroked her arm with his finger. Her deep soft breathing took over again and he knew she was asleep. He sat there for a while staring at her sleeping form, gave her one last kiss on her head and fell asleep with her.

Tim was first to wake this morning usually Abby was first to wake as the need for her early morning Caff Pow took over. But the events of last night with Tim and her nightmare had drained her and she and now her body was craving sleep more than caffeine. Tim looked at her, smiling to himself at the fact he had woke before her, he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He would surprise her this morning with breakfast in bed, he had just finished her pancakes and toast and was setting it on the tray when he her Abby shout.

"Tim…Tim…TIMMY!"

"It's alright Abs I'm in the kitchen" he replied

"What are you doing in there?"

"Making you breakfast in bed I've just finished"

"McGee get your butt in here before I drag you in and tie you to the bed"

"Oooo would you do that? thanks Abs" Tim replied joking. At that moment though Abby came running in, grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him to the bed and cuffed both his hands to the bed post.

"No…no…wait a second I was joking" he laughed trying only lightly to resist Abby

"Should be more careful about what you joke about Timmy" she laughed sitting on top of him, running her hands over his chest and around his neck before pressing her lips on top of his.

"You know your breakfast is getting cold"

"It can wait McGee"

"Oh so I guess that Caff Pow can wait then" he smirked

"Early morning Caff Pow for me!" Abby said jumping up and darting out the room. Tim's face fell as he realised she wasn't going to untied him.

"Hey Abs…Abs you need to untie me" no reply came

"Aw come on Abs you can't leave me like this" she came back in with the tray and sat beside him.

"Aw McGee my favourite pancakes, toast and Caff Pow. I love you here you want some?" she said cutting a slice of pancake drenched in syrup and putting it in front of his mouth. Shrugging his shoulders he took the slice off the fork and they sat there rather strangely eating Tim handcuffed to the bed with Abby sitting next to him. Finished with tormenting McGee whilst he was handcuffed to the bed, Abby released him.

"I'm going for a shower want to join me" she asked seductively. Knowing that she wasn't joking this time McGee followed her into the bathroom and they got in the shower together.

The water on their bodies made the touch and feel of each other even more sensational. Never in McGee's whole life had he felt so dirty in a shower, even though there wasn't a speck of dirt on him. Tim was behind Abby with his hands wrapped around her waist kissing the back of her neck, she giggled as a tingle went through her at each kiss. She turned to face him and their lips locked together as both of their hands explored each others body. Finally finishing their shower and getting ready Tim screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH! Abs my hairs still black!"

"What it shouldn't be I used the oh…"

"The oh Abby I don't like the oh what's the oh?" Abby began laughing

"I used my dye instead of the one I brought for you. You have to grow this one out" she said laughing. McGee's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"Dinozzo's going to slaughter me for this and Gibbs. What's Gibbs going to say" McGee said smacking his forehead.

"I'm sorry Timmy it was an accident" she said with puppy eyes, running up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Dinozzo you're just going to have to live with. Gibbs I'll talk to him and he'll understand" Tim calmed and started stroking the back of her head.

"Thanks Abs and don't worry I know it was an accident." She kissed his cheek and they walked to the living room and crashed out on the sofa.

"So my black haired Timmy wotcha want to do?"

"I don't know wotchu want to do?"

"No I asked you first, so I demand an answer" she said punching his arm. McGee looked at Abby, smiled and punched her arm back, Abby screwed her face up.

"Oh you want to start this again do we" she said pulling Tim into a head lock. McGee with a free arm scooped her up and walked across the living room with Abby in his arms kicking she managed to break free of his hold and pulled him down on top of her before rolling on top of him.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs Timmy"

"Ah you won't get the handcuffs" Abby looked confused at him "I have them ha" he said pulling a pair out and cuffing Abby's right hand.

"Oh no you don't McGee" she said grabbing the other cuff and placing it on Tim's left hand before pinning both his hands. McGee moved his left hand across quickly, pulling Abby's right hand out from under her making her fall on top of him. Before he had a chance to roll on top of her Abby locked her lips on to his and they began tongue wrestling.

'Ding Dong'

Abby broke the kiss and looked a McGee.

"Who could that be? No one's called to say their coming over she got up pulling McGee with her to the door. He hid behind the door with Abby's arm whilst she opened the door as a way of teasing her he began gently kissing her hand and moving slowly up her arm.

"Oh hey Gibbs" McGee stopped, his eyes widened, he gulped and stood bolt up right

"Hey Abs, I came to see how last night went for you and McGee. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh last night was great and uh…" she turned her head to McGee behind the door, who shook his head back at her. A grin spread over her face. She looked back at Gibbs and opened the door so McGee could be seen "And me and Timmy really hit it off" McGee looked at Gibbs still with his arm hand cuffed to Abby.

"H-hey boss" he gulped

"McGee!" he turned back to Abby and raised his eye brows, when a smirk grew across his face "nice hair McGee I never thought you would turn Goth" McGee's ears turned pink.

"No Boss Abby dyed my hair for the party. But used her permanent dye instead of the wash out one" Gibbs turned to Abby and began signing to her.

"_Hope you know what your doing"_ Abby's eyes widened

"_Gibbs of course I do its McGee, he treats me right beside's if he doesn't he's got you to answer to"_ she smiled

"_Okay, okay if he gives you any trouble at all though come to me. And what's with the cuffs? On second thought I don't want to know"_ McGee looked from Abby to Gibb's confused at what they were signing to each other when Gibb's said

"Well I'll leave you two to get on with what you were doing" he said looking down at the cuffs "Bye Abby, McGee" and with that he turned back to his car.

"Bye Gibbs, Boss" they both said in unison Abby saying Gibbs McGee saying boss.

**Authors Note: first off I'll explain some of Smithy's slang for those who can't understand it:**

Ello= hello, howya'= how are you, 'appened= happened, 'air= hair, 'im= him, 'ad= had, 'arm= harm, 'avin= having.

**Next, sorry this has taken a while to update but like I said computer troubles and time troubles are putting me behind. Thank you to those who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts or favourited it. Please keep reviewing I love seeing what you think and it inspires me to write more and quicker. Next chapter again may take a while but I'll try to speed it up it will go back to the case but be warned this story could still go down a dark path and become a tragedy. **


	5. Dreams and Blood Brother's

Dreams and Blood Brother's

As McGee laid in his bed that night he felt a pain in his heart due to the absence of his Abby. He had only spent two intimate nights and days with her but already he was head over heels in love with her. He missed her even though it was just a night he had to spend without her till he could see her again. He got out of bed and began doing what he always did when he was bored or lonely, free typing.

That night Abby lay in her bed snuggled up to Burt, however it just wasn't the same as her Timmy. Although Burt was great and could never be replaced he just wasn't as warm and comforting as McGee was. She missed having his soft hands run through her silky hair or his finger or hand gently rub and massage her back. She turned her face into the pillow and breathed deeply through her nose. She had put the MIT shirt she had taken from Tim's over the pillow as a pillow case so she could smell his scent and pretend he was laying there next to her.

Tim finished his free typing and got back into bed. Now both Abby and Tim were laying in their beds thinking the same thing 'I miss Timmy, Abby'. As they slipped off into sleep they still could not push the image of each other from their minds. Tim's dreams were full of him and Abby dancing together around a huge bonfire as fireworks erupted around them casting them in flashes of blue, red and green light. Whereas Abby's dreams contained her and McGee rolling around on the floor teasing and wrestling with each other.

_There it was again as he talked to Abby that annoying beeping sound attacked his ear drums, only this time it was getting louder and louder and Abby started getting blurrier and blurrier finally everything turned pitch black and only the sound could be heard, god it was so annoying. He just wanted to turn the sound off._

He jumped back to reality and found himself in his bed with his alarm going off. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed heading for his shower.

_Abby was on top of McGee now panting heavily she had won and they had ended up changing their style of wrestling. But now she was thirsty and in desperate need of caffeine she got up and walked towards her kitchen, she had just walked through the door frame when._

Her eyes wrenched open and she sat bolt upright knocking Burt flying. She threw the covers off and cart wheeled out of bed, heading straight for her Caff Pow filled fridge taking a cup she walked to the bathroom and began to get showered and ready for the day ahead.

'WMA-12L' Tim had just finished typing the letters in when Abby walked in.

"Hey Abs Caff Pow?" he said looking up, producing a cup and single black rose from under his desk.

"Aww Timmy that's so sweet" She said bending over his desk and giving Tim a kiss. "I can see you looking down my top McGee" she whispered "don't worry we can play later" she winked and walked to the elevator. Tim grinned as he watched her bounce towards the elevator before turning back to his screen.

"Oh score one McGee, Dinozzo zero ha" he had just looked and seen that the car was a rental from an airport company. McGee quickly phoned the company to see if they had flown Mossell Faied into America and if they knew where he was staying.

Tony and Ziva walked in together when all of a sudden Tony stopped threw his head back and burst out laughing.

"Whow! McGoth nice hair, hey Zee I think McGeek's been promoted to the dark elf lord" Ziva to was now trying to fight back laughter and failing miserably all of a sudden both their head jolted forwards.

"Leave the dark elf lord alone and gear up" Gibbs said slapping the back of their heads and hurriedly walking to his desk to grab his gear.

"Where we going boss?"

"To get Faied Dinozzo! McGee found his whereabouts this morning whilst you two took your sweet ass time coming in." McGee smirked and held up his left index finger and right hand curled in to a ball

"one-nil Tony one-nil" McGee whispered so only tony could hear. As soon as Gibbs

Left the bull pen Tony Slapped McGee's head.

"Get in the car McGoth"

"I can live with beating you and getting a head slap" Tim smirked as he jogged to

the elevator, which Tony missed running into the closed doors and having to sprint down the stairs.

As they pulled out of the navy yard it began to rain and with Gibbs at the wheel it made a hair raising drive.

"Boss do you reckon we should take it sloweeeeeeer, ah, seeing as the roads almost flooded?" Tony asked as they slid round the fifth corner and he smashed his head on the window.

"No Dinozzo! I want this guy so we can move on to another case that's more exciting" Gibbs said slamming his foot on the break as a car cut him up "god damn idiot" he said punching the horn before putting his foot through the peddle.

They screeched to a halt outside the house and got out pulling out their pistols. Gibbs kicked the door in and they burst in; Gibbs took the study, Ziva the dining room, Tony the living room and McGee the kitchen.

"Clear!" came Gibbs voice

"Clear!" Ziva

"Clear!" Tony

"Halt federal agents put the weapon down! Drop it or I wi-"

Two gunshots ripped through the building. Time seemed to slow down like in one of those action movies when the hero dives in front of a bullet. Tony turned just in time to see McGee fall back through the door frame blood spraying the wall behind him as he let off a shot. Ziva's eye's widened and her mouth fell open as she ran and caught the site of McGee on the floor in a pool of blood as Tony ran to the kitchen door. Gibbs stomach clenched and his heart shot into his throat as he to ran into the room. Tony ran into the kitchen and shot Faied in the chest twice and head once. Time had suddenly seemed to return to normal and the scene became more severe. Tony rushed to McGee and held him in his arms. Tim's head and shirt was dripping with blood, his eyes were flickering and through the blood soaked face he looked extremely pale.

"McGee! McGee listen to me, stay with me probie come on don't close your eye's" Tony said shaking him.

His words were extremely forced and slured "Toe-ney I 'dish summ-n stup-erd didn't 'Ish"

"Dinozzo stem the bleeding and keep talking! Ziva call an ambulance! I'll call Abby" Ziva stood rooted to the spot for a moment even her tough Mossad mind could not comprehend what had happened "David!" she snapped out of it and pulled out her phone at the sound of Gibb's voice.

Tony grabbed a towel off the side and compressed it on the wound just above McGee temple.

"Come on buddy stay with it" he said tears forming in his eyes as blood dribbled from McGee's wound and nose down his face and into his mouth.

"Toe-ney I'm nert go-ing to maksh it tell….Abby 'Ish l...l...Lovm 'er" he stumbled over the last words as his eyes rolled up and his lids closed. Tony's lip began to quiver and he began to lose all hope. When to his relife he noticed Tim's chest gently rise and fall, thinking he could have imagined it he placed his hand in front of Tim's mouth and nose and felt the shallow breath against his hand. He was alive.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab she was looking through her microscope when a sudden chill went through her. She looked up to see where the draft could be coming from noticing all the doors and windows were closed she began pacing her lab 'I never had a chill go through me like that before well not since Kat- Timmy' she thought to herself she rushed to the phone and picked it up to hear Gibb's on the other end, the phone hadn't even rung.

"Gibbs, Abby" they gasped together

"Abby its Tim he's been….he's been shot"

"Wh-what no he can't but…we...no" there was nothing but silence as Abby's eyes glazed over with tears then Gibb's heard the thing that broke his heart. Abby was sobbing heavily. The phone hung up. Abby grabbed hold of Burt and ran up to the bullpen and dived into Tim's chair, black mascara tracks running down her face. Other agents looked up from their desks at the sound of the sobs and farting noises from Burt and Abby, but none had the guts to see what was wrong. It was then that Abby noticed the picture on McGee's desk whereas Gibbs had a picture of his family, Ziva had one of her at her passing out ceremony from Mossad with her family and Tony had a picture of his family McGee simply had a picture of his and Abby's first date, when they had gone to the Movies and jumped into the photo booth, Abby had her arm around Tim and Tim was kissing her cheek whilst facing the camera they were both giggling and Tim had the twinkle in his eye that had made Abby fall for him in the first place. She knew from that twinkle in his eye that he truly loved her.

The ambulance arrived and the medics rushed to Tim laying in Tony's arms, drenched in a torrent of his own blood.

"What we got?" they asked Tony

"Gunshot wound to the head above the temple, massive loss of blood, he's barely alive and is unconscious" Tony finished placing Tim back down so the medics could treat him. He stepped away looking down at himself he was covered in Tim's blood.

"What about that guy there?" one of the medics asked pointing to the slumped body against the cupboard.

"Leave him he's dead. My team will take care of him." Gibbs said walking over "how's my agent?"

"He's lucky to be alive. He's extremely unstable and could crash at any minutes he'll be taken to Bethesda immediately and put straight into intensive care."

"Dinozzo you go with him, keep me updated we've got to sort this scene out, as soon as we're done we'll be at the hospital."

Tony climbed in the ambulance and sat opposite Tim staring down at his blood soaked body whilst the medic tried to stabilise him as best he could until they got to Bethesda. He grabbed hold of Tim's hand.

"Come on probie fight this. You can do this McGee just hang in there" he whispered under his breath.

_He was sitting at his desk going through cold case evidence when Tony walked in, Tony was still jealous that he had found Faied and arrested him then teased him saying 'two-nil' and how he the probie appeared to be out doing his teacher. Tony walked over to his desk and stole his picture of him and Abby on their first date. He got up. _

"_Hey Tony…Tony give that back" he lunged for it when Tony head locked him and they began wrestling Tim put up a good fight and began winning when he ended up back in the head lock. _

"_Come on dark elf lord use your powers. Come on probie fight this. You can do it McGeek just hang in there." Tony teased._

Tony paced around the waiting room every now and then looking up at the clock; two o'clock, half three, four o'clock still no Gibbs still no word about Tim. The last Tony saw of Tim was him laying in a hospital bed being wheeled into intensive care, surgery. That had been four hours ago and yet every doctor and nurse he had asked about Tim just looked sympathetic at him and told him he was in surgery. He had reported that to Gibbs when they first got there it was old news he needed to know what the hell was going on. He stormed up to a doctor to get answers.

"Hello I'm here with special agent Timothy McGee. Can you tell me anything about his condition?" he decided to start off with the polite approach. The doctor looked up from his clip board and Tony was met with the same sympathetic look all the other staff had given him when he asked about Tim.

"I'm sorry sir he's in surgery"

That was it Tony had had enough of this crap. He grabbed the collar of the doctor's coat and began to yell.

"LISTEN I HEARD THAT WHEN WE FIRST GOT HERE NOW ANSAWER MY QUESTION!" the doctor's face turned to one of terror and staff and patients in the waiting room became silent and started to stare at the two of them.

"He-he went into surgery an-and….I'm sorry but he appears to be in a coma I don't think he'll make it" tony simply let go of the doctor and stared into the space in front of him.

"Oh god Timmy"

Gibbs was going through the last of his notes when the phone rang he looked at the caller I.D seeing the flashing 'Dinozzo' he snatched the phone up. He let Tony's words sink in as he put the phone down and placed his head into his hands. Now he had the job of telling McGee's family what had happened. That wasn't so hard seeing as he could do it over the phone but the most difficult bit would be telling Abby what state McGee was now in. He knew from his surprise visit they had got back together and now had to brace himself for Abby's sorrow.

Abby was sitting in her chair staring blankly at the computer screen not really paying attention to what was on it. When she heard the slow tapping of feet in the corridor she stood up and made to look as if she was busy and was unconcerned with the recent events even though her smudged mascara said different. Gibbs walked in eyes slightly glazed holding a large Caff Pow. Abby spun around.

"Hey Gibbs what you got for me" she said with a slightly watery, forced voice

"Abs-"

"I know Timmy's fine if he wasn't fine I would have felt something so don't tell me otherwise because Timmy's fine I know…I mean how could you lie to me about something like th-"

"Abs McGee's in a coma and appears to be in pretty bad shape…they don't think he'll make it" Gibbs cut across with a struggled whisper tears were now begging to be released but he refused to let them go. Abby however collapsed in to Gibbs arms knocking her Caff Pow to the floor howling with pained sobs, Gibb pulled her in tight as a single tear leaked from his hold.

"We'll go down there straight away. Get your stuff and I'll take you" he said gently stroking the back of her head.

Back at the hospital Tony was sitting blankly in the waiting room like a statue, when the doctor he grabbed early shuffled towards him.

"Special agent Dinozzo. I have some news on special agent McGee….he's out of surgery, is still in a coma and is verging on stability he could still crash at any minute for this reason we have decided that he will not be able to have visitors."

"WHAT!" Gibbs shouted behind the doctor making him jump.

"Boss what are you doing here? Where's the rest of the team?" Tony asked confused

"What do you mean we cannot see him! If he could die at any minute I demand we see him!" at the word die Abby stepped from behind Gibbs wringing her hands, her face soaked with tears.

"Well I…I can't allow anyone in. He…he may become stressed an-"

"He's in a coma how will he become stressed!" Gibbs bellowed causing nearby patients to stare at him.

"Well he-" Gibbs began to give the doctor his atomic glare, his fists curling and uncurling.

"Well maybe I can allow family and close friends in" the doctor whimpered

Gibbs turned to the tear soaked Abby.

"Do you want to see him now?" Abby silently nodded and hugged Gibbs.

She followed the doctor down the corridor, the smell of industrial bleach stinging her nose. She passed ward after ward before finally reaching where Tim lay. The first room had a desk with a doctor and nurse sitting on duty in case he crashed, there was a glass window looking into Tim's room not much of Tim could be seen due to all the machines around him. She walked towards the door reading the sign on it as she got closer.

**Timothy McGee**

**Gunshot Wound To The Head**

**Critical**

**Comatose**

**O Positive **

Blinking back the tears and taking a gulp she gently pushed the door open. There were tubes and needles dug in all over his body she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Tim….How you doing? Just resetting that computerised brain of yours hey." She whispered taking hold of his hand and stroking it with her thumb. His mouth twitched ever so slightly, however Abby hadn't caught the movement she had stared at him for so long that he had become out of focus.

"You know I really enjoyed this weekend, I was kind of hoping that we could do something like it again next weekend just us two and no uninvited visits from Gibbs." She chuckled to herself.

"Listen Timmy you've got to pull through this. I…I don't know what I'll do if you leave like…like Kate. You're the best thing that's happened to me an…and I know when we were together la…last time I broke it off but this times diff…different. Even though I did break it off with you I…I never stopped loving you. Every Gina Maria you met I broke a little inside, and now we're back together you can't just leave me." She sobbed.

_He and Abby walked into his apartment, it had been a whole year since they had got back together due to the party they had just been to and now tonight was the night he would pluck up the courage to ask her. _

"_Hey Abs wait here whilst I make some food okay." he said kissing her forehead._

"_Sure Timmy no problem." She said settling down on the couch and flicking on the T.V_

_He walked into the kitchen he had the table ready all he needed to do was finish cooking the meal._

"_Hey Tim. How you doing?" Abby asked from the living room_

"_Fine just waiting's all"_

"_Just resetting that computerised brain of yours to cook mode" she smirked_

"_Yer, it takes a while for the hard drive to be found" he laughed_

"_You know what I really enjoyed this weekend; I loved Smithy's Addition of a skull made up of Catherin wheels to his display this year. I can't believe he added it just for me."_

_He crept in and placed his hands over Abby's eyes._

"_McGee what are you doing"_

"_You'll see" he said steering her towards the now darkened kitchen. He removed his hands and Abby gasped. He had placed candles around the room which were providing the soft glowing light that lit up the table in the middle of the room which was covered in black and red rose petals and had a small vase with one black, one white and one red rose init. Abby turned to him and flew into his arms._

"_Timmy this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" she said kissing him on the lips. He held her hand and led her to her seat pulling it out and tucking her in like a true gentleman. He served the food and Caff Pow, knowing Abby would rather drink it than beer._

_After they had finished eating he cleared the table and helped Abby to her feet he pulled her to the side of the table before getting down on one knee and pulling out a black velvet case._

"_Abigail Scuito will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" there was a long silence before Abby replied._

"_Yes"_

_Suddenly the candles were extinguished and a pearly white light surrounded him and Abby. There was no longer a room and they were both floating. But then he noticed Abby was sobbing and fading she became more and more see through when all of a sudden she disappeared and he was thrown into pitch blackness no light except a small pin prick of light that shone in front of him as if he was in a tunnel, he began to move towards the light._

Abby was sobbing into her hands when all of a sudden Tim's heart monitor struck the long beep indicating his heart had stopped and he was dead. The room filled with the sound of alarms as doctors and nurses rushed in. Abby leapt back out of their way, her hands covering her mouth in shocked. Her Timmy was dead.

"No! No! He can't, please no" she begged sobbing uncontrollably as a doctor began CPR. Tim's lifeless body jolted up and down as he pumped his chest but still the long beep on the monitor continued.

"Come on Timmy don't leave us now!" the doctor breathed heavily. "It's no use he's gone." He said three minutes later. Turning and noticing the heart broken Abby left standing in the corner he reconsidered "Wait bring the defibrillator" a nurse wheeled it in and the doctor began.

"Charging two fifty! Clear!" Tim's body jolted but still nothing

"Charging three hundred! Clear!" Still nothing

"Charging three fifty! Clear!"

**Oooo that was nasty wasn't it; sorry to cut short but hey you'll find out what happened next time. First off if some of you are unsure on some of McGee's slurred words here they are; **Toe-ney=Tony, 'dish=did, sum-n=something, stup-erd=stupid, 'Ish=I, nert=not, go-ing=going, maksh=make, lovm=love and 'er=her.

**Again sorry for the wait but you know school and story writing don't mix. Please keep reviewing I love knowing what you think and it gives me ideas for lines or events in the next chapter. **


	6. Coming Back and In Death We Part

Coming Back and In Death We Part

"Charging two fifty! Clear!" Tim's body jolted but still nothing

"Charging three hundred! Clear!" Still nothing

"Charging three fifty! Clear!" a small blip appeared on the monitor followed by yet another long bleep. "Miss Scuito you may wish to leave." He said quickly looking up at Abby. Her eyes were wide with fear that she could lose her Timmy but she refused to abandon him no matter how distressing things became. She silently shook her head like an upset child does after they've been told off.

"Very Well. Last one. Charging four hundred! Clear!" Tim's body jolted violently and stuck to the pads for a while before falling back on the bed. This time the charge was so great it singed the unprotected hair and left rectangular burn marks on his skin. However the monitor jumped back to life and began to beep in intervals like it had done previously. Abby smiled tears rolling freely down her pale face she could always count on McGee's strong dependable heart to keep pumping, keeping him attached to the world she shared with him.

_The light was growing closer and closer it was so bright it was blinding him but he didn't shy away he just kept drifting towards It, as he got closer he could feel its warmth the same warmth he experienced when he lay in bed with Abby it soothed his now aching body a few feet closer he could now smell the gunpowder scent that was most definitely Abby and hear her soft voice calling him the tunnel was now filled with light and the sounds and smell of Abby but then Abby's voice became upset and he could hear sobbing. He stopped and tried to call to her saying it would be okay and he was coming for her but the words would not leave his throat. The light began to dim and the sobs began to get louder._

"_No McGee you can't leave me. Please don't leave me"_

_It was no use as much as he tried to fight the force now pulling him back through the tunnel he could not get to the light and get to what he fought was Abby. He was now falling faster and faster the light now becoming smaller until suddenly the tunnel exploded with light and he found himself in bed next to Abby. He sat up and noticed Abby had an engagement ring on then it all flooded back to him he had proposed last night she had agreed but then it went black and now he was in bed with her. Where had the events between Abby becoming his fiancée and him waking up now gone he certainly didn't remember getting into bed, becoming worried he woke Abby._

"_Abs…Abs…ABBY!" he said shaking her_

"_Huh wuh five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily _

"_Abby what happened last night after I proposed to you?"_

"_Do we have to do it now? I'm still worn out from last night so put 'Big T' away" she mumbled eyes still closed. He guessed what had happened but why couldn't he remember it. He put it down to just being extremely tired and turned to cuddle up to Abby and fell back asleep._

Abby sat in the waiting room with Ziva and Tony. Gibbs was currently in with McGee the doctors and nurse had to practically drag Abby away to allow the others to see Tim.

Gibbs stared down at McGee his head heavily wrapped in a white bandage stained with blood.

"You'd better wake up from this coma McGee or I will slap you upside your head so hard your children will feel It." he sighed "if you can hear me what I say you better not tell Dinozzo or David either or I will personally kill you and leave no trace, Abby's not the only one who can do it." Gibbs said smirking to himself "McGee when I first met you I didn't trust you with my team but since then you've proved me wrong, I pre-judged you and I'm sorry you were becoming a great agent just wake up soon okay. Wake up not just for me but for Abby she loves you, you know even after she broke it off with you she'd come running to me every time you got a new girlfriend all angry and teary eyed. But now your together again you've got a chance, she's changed you know. So don't screw up" Gibbs looked down at the young agent and smiled then walked out and call Tony in.

"Hey probie how you holding up? Gave us a scare when you walked to far towards the light" Tony's boyish smile disappeared after he had realised just how close he had come to loosing his probie "listen Tim although I tease you, pull pranks on you and okay yer I told everyone in admin you're gay. I think of you as a little bother man an….an if you don't make it out of this I-I don't know what I'll do, it'll be like I'm missing my right arm" Tony's eyes glossed over with tears and he grabbed hold of McGee's hand and patted it "just don't leave us things would be a lot darker with out our McProbias. Wake up soon okay" Tony walked out into the waiting room and took over from Ziva hugging Abby so she could have her turn seeing McGee.

Tuesday morning began to dawn Gibbs, as always didn't sleep a wink in the waiting room whilst Ziva and Tony slept slumped against each other and Abby was in with McGee asleep in the chair holding his hand. He had been blaming himself, tearing himself apart inside that he had let one of his team members come to harm. As the sun hit his eyes he snapped out of it 'Time to wake the kids' he thought to himself. he stood up making a slight noise to which both Ziva and Tony shot up.

"How is he?" they said in unison

"Same as he was when you fell asleep" they looked at the floor "we got to get back to the office there's stuff to be done"

"But boss can't we leave it till McGee's awake" whined Tony

Gibbs head slapped him "no Dinozzo now gas the car"

"But…."

"What part of 'no' and 'gas the car' did you not understand?" Tony reluctantly left before Gibbs could head slap him again dragging Ziva with him.

Gibbs gently pushed McGee's door open trying not to wake Abby he crept over to her and shook her gently "Abs….Abs….come on Abs time to wake up" her eyes sleepily opened to meet Gibbs stare "come on Abs we've got to get to the office"

She shot bolt upright and stared defiantly at Gibbs "you expect me to go back to work a day after my boyfr…" she cut herself short not being familiar with using the word and connecting it with McGee at the same time "after my boyfriend has been shot and is now in a coma" Gibbs looked back at her with sympathy she reminded him so much of Kelly. She even glared the same way she did and so he caved for her one more time.

"Okay you stay here. Let us know if anything happens okay" he kissed her on the forehead and left.

_Had this just happened 'I must be dreaming' McGee thought to himself 'surly that had not just happened' McGee had chased a gun wheedling suspect four blocks and arrested him single handed, then when they got back to NCIS Gibbs had come to his desk and in front of the whole team told him that when they first met he didn't trust Tim with his team but now he was wrong. He even said sorry for pre-judging Tim and said he was becoming a good agent. Then Dinozzo had come up ten minutes later and told Tim he thought of him as a little brother and wouldn't know what to do without him. Although both had said the same thing and Tim was puzzled by it both had said 'wake up soon okay'. Hell he was awake he couldn't have been more awake. He felt pain when Gibbs had head slapped him earlier for sneaking off to see Abs so they could talk about the wedding and he could hardly breathe after he chased the suspect that must have meant he was awake. But yet he felt things were to fake, to perfect and what was more worrying to him was there were parts in time were he just seemed to skip ahead to another event without recollection of the time that had passed like last week after he proposed to Abby then skipped to waking up next to her not remembering having sex with her. "Maybe I'm just working to hard" he mumbled to himself taking a sip of Caff Pow._

Abby sat staring at McGee she'd gotten two hours sleep before Gibbs woke her. She opened the window in an attempt to keep herself awake, but the soft sounds of the early morning birds were gently drawing her back to sleep. But she had to fight it to see her Timmy, to make sure he didn't slip from his grip on life again. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Timmy, Tim wake up Tim come on Gibbs will kill you if you're late" she tried hoping he could hear and he'd wake up but still nothing. She tried a different approach and lent forward and whispered in his ear "you know if you wake up maybe a game of Sciuto dress up will be in order" the heart monitor beeped a little faster so she knew he must of heard her and for the first time since McGee had been shot she smiled and knew he was hanging in there.

"_Timmy, Tim wake up Tim come on Gibbs will kill you if you're late"_

"_Ah just a few more minutes Abs come on" McGee replied sleepily_

"_you know if you wake up maybe a game of Sciuto dress up will be in order" Abby whispered back seductively. Tim's eyes shot open and he bolted out of bed and scooped Abby up and carried her to the bathroom._

"_Well that was a….dirty shower maybe we should do that more often first thing in the morning" Abby giggled pulling her top over her head._

"_I'll bare that in mind after you've become Mrs McGee" Tim replied pulling on his jacket. He pulled Abby towards him and they walked out the door together. Then just like all the over times before everything went pitch black and McGee was on his own floating in nothingness._

Abby had just closed her eyes when her ears were pierced by the ringing of an alarm. She opened her eyes to see McGee's heart rate monitor beating faster and faster. He began convulsing but still his eyes remained closed. Doctors and nurses came bursting in.

"Nurse we're going to lose him if you don't hurry up with that hypodermic!"

Abby's eyes welled up and huge tears began spilling from her eyes running down her cheeks further smudging make up.

"No Tim! Come on! You got to wake up honey come on!" she shouted in panic "you…you just can't leave me not now…Tim Wake up I love you please"

_The black nothingness melted away and he was now standing facing a huge stain glass window with a picture of Jesus on the cross. An organ began to play the Bridal Chorus and McGee turned to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen a woman with black hair drawn into pig tails, wearing a traditional white wedding dress with the exception of a black sash walking elegantly with bunch of black roses towards him. She came level with him and he stared deeply into her eyes._

"_Do you Timothy McGee take __Abigail Sciuto__ to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part"_

_Tim's answer was on its way to his lips when he noticed that all the guests had blurred and that Abby's face had black tear tracks down each side and she was whispering to him._

"_No. No. Tim you can't, don't leave me please I need you I love you Tim come back!"_

"_Abby. Abby I'm here I'm not going anywhere I'm marrying you I'll never leav-"_

"_Come back Tim! Wake up don't leave me forever" Abby cut over him as if he hadn't said anything Tim was getting more and more frustrated._

"_Why does everyone keep telling me to wake up? I am awake!"_

_The guests that had become blurry were now fading and turning black. All that Tim could see now was Abby he tried to hug her to comfort her but his limbs wouldn't move and words dissolved in his mouth. His eye lids became heavy and droopy he tried to fight to keep them open. Finally his right arm moved he stretched out and touched Abby's cheek but instead of feeling warm wet skin he felt nothing but air before he could think any more his eyes closed fully. Again he was floating in black nothingness, he couldn't feel any part of his body and yet again there was a bright light he began to slowly drift towards it. He reached it then saw that this time there were two balls of light each like a television showing moving pictures. The ball on the left felt warm and Tim could smell freshly mown grass and J-Lo Glow. The ball showed Abby chasing after a toddler who was running towards McGee giggling with arms outstretched for a hug. However the ball on the right felt cold and smelt of industrial strength bleach the kind hospitals use and showed a man in a hospital bed with tubes and wires stuck on and in him. Doctors were desperately performing CPR on him but Tim knew he was dead and gone. He turned to the light on the left and was about to step into it when he herd a muffled voice from the ball on the right. He turned back to it and saw Abby unlike the ball on the left she was not happy her face was a mess of smudged black make up, tears and snot. Her hair was tangled and straw like, she was sobbing uncontrollably and begging the man to wake up. McGee couldn't bare to see Abby upset and had to comfort her, but if he stepped into the ball on the right would he be able to go back and stay with his child and Abby. He came to a decision, to sacrifice his chance with a toddler and a happy Abby to comfort a distressed Abby in an unkind world. He stepped into the light._

The heart monitor carried on with its long drawn out beep, Tim had stopped convulsing and Abby feared the worse. Then Tim's lifeless body jolted, he gasped for air, sitting bolt upright he tried pulling the tube from his mouth.

"Abbhee…wherb's Abbhee?" he mumbled still pulling at the tube and looking wide eyed round the room. The doctor's pinned him back to the bed and removed the tube.

"Where's Abby?" Tim tried to shout through a whisper, the tube they had removed had made his throat sore and he could barely talk.

"Tim!" Abby shouted as she rushed to his side and threw her arms around him he returned the hug wincing slightly as he pulled at the I.V needles and he rested his head against Abby's.

"I thought you had gone, never leave me Timmy……don't leave me" she whispered through her tears. Tim knew at that moment he had chose the right light and he began comforting her. He gently rocked her back and forth whispering to her.

"It's ok Abs I'm here now. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. Shhhhh its ok" he stroked her gently as he soothed her with whispered words.

"You know I kept talking to you whilst you were out, I thought maybe if you heard a familiar voice you'd wake up soon" she pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. He struggled to move but cupped her face in his hands and whispered.

"It got through Abs. It got through" she so desperately wanted to kiss him but the doctors pulled her away and told her he needed to have a full check up before she could see him again. She desperately refused to leave his side and McGee protested against her leaving but in vain security was called and Abby was dragged kicking and screaming into the waiting room where she was forced to sit looking like an extremely pissed gothic child she glared at the guard standing over her.

"You know I am one of the few people in the world who can kill you and leave no forensic evidence" she stated bitterly giving him a death glare. The guard shifted uncomfortably and gulped.

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the long update writers block and other stuff. Now I'm not sure if to squeeze one last chapter in, review even if you haven't got an account and let me know what you think and maybe I'll try for another chapter otherwise I'll leave it here. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to one of you who spotted a few spelling mistakes if anyone spots anymore just tell me on the reviews and I'll change them. Oh and to those you didn't quit get the title of this chapter 'Coming Back' obviously refers to McGee coming back and 'In Death We Part' is referring to the fact that in his coma he was getting married but by waking up he was dyeing in his coma therefore he was parting with his dream fiancée Abby. If that makes any sense that and I thought it would scare some of you that McGee could still die. **


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys I know it's been an age but I think I'll leave the story there I have retyped a few bits and added some new bits so reread if you want and review / favourite, it would be greatly appreciated I might write some more stuff on NCIS its just a question of having time to do it thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it like I've said any bits you think need retyping let me know on the reviews and I'll do it. **


End file.
